Nothing is Safe
by Alek Kuhn
Summary: Ever since a jumping in an alley, all the greasers have to be on the look out. Especially Ponyboy. Rated Teen for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing is Safe**

Chapter 1: The Jumping

Two-Bits P.O.V. (Point Of View)

"Ouch!" screamed Ponyboy. "You alright?" I asked laughing and helping him up at the same time. "Yeah, but I could of sworn we were playin touch football and not tackle football." he said. "Sorry pony, I tripped." I said. "Hey does anyone know what time it is?" I asked. " Its 10:30." Darry said checking his watch. I figured I had better get goin even though I didn't have to be home until whenever. "Well, I'll see you guys later." I said. "Alright Two-Bit. See ya tomorrow." Soda said. "You can count on that." I said grinning.

As I was walking down the street, I heard a noise behind me that sounded like footsteps. As I looked back I saw nothing so I kept on walking. Then about a minute later I heard the same noise again. This time I figured that I should turn back towards the lot, 'cause something didn't feel right. Just as I was about at the block where the lot was, I heard the noise again but louder. Almost as suddenly as I heard it, I got tackled into the allyway where I was standing near. I got up right away and then saw that there had been five socs trailing me. I knew that I was out-numbered so I thought about running for it. I mean even I'm smart enough to know that I couldn't win this fight. There was nowhere to run though. Since I couldn't run I started to reach into my pocket to get my blade only to find out that it wasn't there. 'Crap' I thought. Now I really dont have a chance of winning this fight. Just as I was about to say something, I got tackled by a soc again and then he started to slug me across the face. As I punched him back I got loose from his grip. I got back up and saw a piece of pipe laying on the ground so I picked it up. Then I got tackled again and I hit the two socs holding me down. As I get back up for the third time, I got shoved into a wall with my arm behind my back causing the pipe to fall out of my hand. "Let go of me now you little...!" I couldn't finish my sentence because I felt a pain over come me. As I fell to the ground I heard someone call my name, then I blacked out.

Ponyboy's P.O.V

I decided to walk to the Dingo with Dally and Johnny 'cause it wasn't a school night. Darry and Soda were walking back to the house and Steve had decided to go home. When we were walking near an allyway, we all heard a crash. "What was that?" I asked having this odd feeling. "Dont know. Lets check it out" Dally said. As we looked around the corner we saw a person being shoved up against the wall by a soc. The person started to say something but it was cut short because the person got clubed in the back of the head with a piece of pipe. As the person fell to the ground I realized who it was. "Two-Bit!" I shouted. Then all the attention was turned to us three. Dally and Johnny must have also noticed that we were out-numbered because they pulled their blades. "Pony, go get your brothers." Dally said. "Why me!" I half asked half shouted. "Cause you're the fastest runner out of us! Now GO!" Dally shouted. The next thing I knew Dally and Johnny had gone and joined the fight and I had gone to get my brothers. I didn't even have to go that far, because as I turned the corner I saw Darry and Soda still walking to the house. I started to run even faster cause I knew that if I didn't hurry up something bad would probably happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing is Safe

Chapter 2: Going to the Hospital

Darry's P.O.V

As I was walking home with Soda, I heard a noise that sounded like someone running behind us. Just as I stopped and turned around, Ponyboy came crashing into me. "What's the rush?" I asked frustrated. Then I saw the scared expression on his face. "Pony what's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Do you have your blades?" he asked. "Not with us Pony, why?" Soda asked. "Get them fast!" he yelled then took off for the house. "Lets go Soda." I said then took off after Pony. As I was running to the house I kept wondering why Pony looked so scared and why we needed our blades.

Soda's P.O.V.

As soon as we got to the house, Darry, Pony and me went right into the kitchen. As soon as I grabbed the box on top of the fridge, Pony took his blade and then ran out the door. I grabbed my blade and gave Darry his then ran out the door after Pony. We caught up with him in a matter of seconds. "Pony, what's going on!" I asked while we were still running. When Pony turned the corner into an alley, I stopped and found out my answer. I ran into the fight and jumped on a soc that was fighting with Johnny. When he jumped up from the ground he cut the soc across the stomach. As I let the soc fall to the ground I looked around and saw Pony being held down on the ground by two socs, while a third one brought out two blades and started to cut him. 'Where did all of them come from' I wondered seeing an increase in socs. I started to run over to Pony when I heard him scream, but a soc tackled me to the ground. As I got back up and saw the socs running, I saw Pony on the ground bleeding really badly.

Pony's P.O.V.

As I turned the corner and jumped into the fight, a soc shoved me into a wall then threw me to the ground. He started to punch me a couple of times then took out his blade. Since I had mine in my hand, I stabbed him in the leg. He screamed in anger and pain and then two of his buddies came over and held me down. "Your gonna pay for that, Greaser!" he shouted. I saw him take out a second blade, and as he started to slice his two blades down my arms I screamed in agony. I tried to stab him back when he stopped, but my arms wouldn't move. Instead my blade fell out of my hand. As they started to run off, I kicked them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Soda come rushing over. "Pony…" he said horrified. "Soda..." I said back. "Darry, get over here quickly!" he shouted.

Darry's P.O.V.

As I was looking around at the damage that had happened, I heard Soda call for me worriedly. As I ran over to him I saw why. My baby brother was on the ground bleeding out of two gashes in the middle section of his arms. I kneeled down beside him and scooped him up in my arms. "We have to get you to the hospital." I said. "Darry…" he said. Just then he passed out. "Soda, go get the truck." I said. "Ok." he said. As Soda ran off for the truck, I saw Steve and Two-Bit come walking over. I guess that Steve had seen the fight and came to help. "Come on Pony, hang in there…" I whispered to my brother. "What happened to…." Steve and Two-Bit started to say. They couldn't finish their sentence because the truck had stopped at the alley with a loud screech. Soda jumped out of the car and helped me put Pony in the truck. After we got him in the back seat Soda and me jumped in and sped off to the hospital. Soda was in the back seat to make sure nothing else bad would happen. Just as I thought that nothing could get worse, Soda said the worst thing possible. "Darry, he's not breathing!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: thnx for all the great reviews you guys! Just as a heads up to ppl reading this who don't have screen names on this site, you can review! I know how some stories only let ppl who have screen names review, but u can be an anonymous reviewer in this case. Now, on with the story! R&R!**

**Nothing is Safe: Chapter 3**

Soda's POV

When we got to the hospital, Pony was wheeled into the E.R. right away. We were all sitting in the waiting room to find out if Pony was going to be ok. "Do you think he'll live?" I asked Darry between sobs. "I hope so, little buddy." He said back then put his head down. Then Johnny spoke up for the first time since the accident. "Pony will pull through this." He said. "I hope so…" Two-Bit said. Just then Steve came walking through the doors into the waiting room. "Hey." He said. "What's going on? I saw you guys take off, so I followed ya here." I noticed that he started to look around. "Hey…where's the kid?" he asked. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. He must of understood, because all he said was, "Oh." And then he sat down. I was just about to open my mouth and explain to him what happened, when I saw a doctor coming towards us.

Darry's POV

When I looked up from the ground, I saw a doctor walking towards us. I was hoping he had news about Pony. "Darrel Curtis?" he asked. I stood up and walked over to him. "That's me." I said. "Hi, my name is Dr. Carter." He said. **(for those of you that watch ER, that's where I got the name from cuz I couldn't think of one)** "Hows Pony?" I asked. "He's going to be fine. He just has to stay here for the night so that we can watch him." He said. I sighed with relief. My brother was going to be alright. "He lost a lot of blood, but he's doing just fine. He needed stitches from his mid arm section to just below his shoulders where the cuts were the deepest, and we had to bandage his wrists to stop the bleeding." Dr. Carter said. "Can we go see him?" I asked. "Yes, but only family right now." He said then walked away. I looked at Soda. "C'mon," I said, "we're goin to see Pony." Soda got up without hesitation and followed my to Pony's room.

Ponyboy's POV

When I woke up the last thing I remembered was being in the alley. I looked up at the white ceiling. "Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular. "You're at the hospital, Mr. Curtis." A lady said. "Really?" I said trying to get out of this daze I was in. Then I remembered Soda and Darry. "Are my brothers here? Can I see them?" I asked. "Dr. Carter just went to go tell them how you were, they'll probably be here soon." She said. As soon as she finished her sentence, Darry and Soda came into the room. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey Pony, how ya doing?" Soda asked. "Alright, I guess." I said. "Well we're glad you're alright Pony." Darry said. "We were worried sick about you." "Is everyone ok?" I asked. "Yeah, everyone is alright, honey." Soda said. "Just a few cuts here, a few bruises there." Darry said. Then I remembered something else. "What about Two-Bit? He ok?" I asked. "Yeah he's fine. Just a lump on the back of his head is all." Darry said. "He was awfully worried Pony. He kept on blaming himself for this entire thing." Soda said. It wasn't his fault, I thought. People get jumped all the time. We can't really stop it from happening. That's just the way it is. "We kept telling him that it wasn't his fault, but he just wouldn't listen." Soda said. "Can I go home?" I asked suddenly. "The doctor said you couldn't go home tonight but you can tomorrow." Darry said. "They just want to keep you over night to watch you, plus you need to rest anyways." I then felt how tired I was. "Alright." I said. As soon as they said bye and left, I fell asleep.


End file.
